Sapphire entwined with Emerald
by Ari the Raccoon
Summary: “Hello, we never really met, my name is Manic Hedgehog, yours?” Manic asked as he looked into the cobalt hedgehog’s eyes.“I go by Sonic, my real name is Maurice Takeshi Hedgehog,” Sonic murmured. Sonic x Manic


Disclaimers: .:Walks up to the speaker and coughs:. I own nothing so leave me alone….

Warning: Brotherly Love! Also I edited some of my grammar errors… Hopefully it can stay up now… I don't remember when I wrote this but it was sometime last year. I decided to fix it up now because when I did write it I was under a sleep deprivation spell.

Author's note: This is an incest fic because I was thinking of all possible couples… Incest or otherwise and this one was quite amusing to me… I had also been reading a lot of Manic x Sonic fics.

Start of Fic

Sonic sat at his Uncle Chuck's house fiddling around with a random piece of grass, his eyes gleamed that beautiful emerald green as he whistled a delightful tune. He had recently saw a green hedgehog today and his uncle Chuck knew his obsession with boys, the color green, and for some odd reason the obsession with street rats.

"Sonic, why don't you go take a break and get out of my quills?" Uncle chuck asked, sitting at a random table working on a cd-player that was broken.

"Thanks Uncle!" Sonic exclaimed then zoomed off to go meet this beauty that seemed to be. He found the green hedgehog pick-pocketing one of the aristocrats and he stayed silent, watching the slender fingers take the gold coins out of the lady's purse then zip the purse back up ever so quietly and walk away. He couldn't help but follow the green hedgehog down an alleyway. The green hedgehog stopped and turned his head slightly, his beautiful brown eyes looking at him through the corner of an eye.

"Hello again Blue," The hedgehog said with a slight grin skimming on his face. Sonic's eyes went wide, he didn't think the green hedgehog knew he was watching him that first time, let alone how he was able to see him this time considering he was well hidden in the shadows.

"Come on out, I know you're following me," The green hedgehog said with a slight grin on his face as he turned to face the direction Sonic was in. Sonic shivered in the shadows and hesitated before he stepped out of the shadows.

The green hedgehog whistled looking Sonic up and down.

Sonic blushed slightly and walked towards the green hedgehog.

"Well, well, I've got a pretty boy following me, now don't I?" The green hedgehog asked. Sonic blushed under his fur, the blush showing barely under his crème' cheeks. Manic walked up to him and lifted Sonic's head and smiled.

"Hello, we never really met, my name is Manic Hedgehog, yours?" Manic asked as he looked into the cobalt hedgehog's eyes, seeming to fall into those eyes, those emerald eyes.

"I go by Sonic, my real name is Maurice Takeshi Hedgehog," Sonic murmured, not wanting to stop looking into Manic's eyes.

"Hmm, interesting name Sonic," Manic said as he smiled again and let go of Sonic's chin to look away. Sonic looked at Manic, feeling lustful, hunger, and lots of other emotions filling him. Sonic looked the green hedgehog up and down with a grin of interest growing on his face as the green hedgehog lightly pushed Sonic against a wall and pinned him. The cobalt hedgehog purred as the green hedgehog leaned into him and gave him a soul entwining kiss that the cobalt hedgehog could not resist but to return as much as he was given. After a few minutes the hedgehogs broke off this kiss and smiled as they looked into each others' eyes. The chocolate brown eyes gazing into the emerald eyes, the emerald eyes gazing into the chocolate eyes, the passion flickering between them as they stared, just stared.

"You know, we're related somehow," Sonic murmured, their noses touching, their lips only a finger apart.

"Does it matter? We might be closely related or we might be distantly related, we wouldn't know until we were to do a biological test," Manic muttered as he pressed against the blue hedgehog with a purr coming from his throat. He didn't want to loose this precious treasure he found following him, it was worth more value than stealing even the chaos emeralds off of Angel Island.

Sonic nodded at the statement, not really wanting to know how distantly or closely related he was to this green prize of his. He hugged the other hedgehog and nuzzled him lightly with a purr coming from his throat.

"I guess it's safe to say my sapphire then?" Manic asked with a chuckle. The blue hedgehog nodded.

"And I'm guessing it's safe to say my Emerald," Sonic said through the purring. The green hedgehog nodded and hugged his blue treasure tightly, not wanting to let go if it even if his life depended on it. This was something special, he could feel it, and he just knew it was special. The green hedgehog looked into his Sapphire's eyes and smiled.

"Let me show you my secret little hideout," Manic said as he took the other's hands. The blue hedgehog nodded and followed the green hedgehog without question. They came to a stop at an abandoned warehouse and Sonic raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"It looks ratty on the outside, but on the inside it's a palace," Manic whispered to Sonic before ushering him to follow around the warehouse to the back. He slipped in without a problem and helped the blue hedgehog in. Once Sonic was inside he saw what Manic meant, it looked like a hedgehog's paradise.

"This is only a temporary place, I'm always on the move and this set up is really is to do," Manic said as he led Sonic to his room.

Sonic flopped onto the bed which was a king sized bed and sprawled out on his belly. Manic let out a low whistle and walked towards Sonic and sat down next to the blue hedgehog. Manic took of his vest gingerly and laid it down next to the bed, then took off his gloves and let out a relieved sigh. He didn't much like those gloves; they were only really there to keep him from getting caught. Sonic looked up at him, his tail flicking lightly and grinned playfully.

"Sonic," Manic whispered as he lightly brushed his bare hand against a blushing cheek. He lifted one of Sonic's hands and took off the glove upon it; he looked upon the blue hedgehog's hand and let out a soft chuckle. Sonic blinked as a blush become more noticeable under his fur.

Sonic sat up, the other holding his bare hand looking upon the blue fur that was on it, not matching the rest of his arm at all.

Manic chuckled softly and kissed the back of his hand, sending a shiver through Sonic. Sonic lifted his other hand and took off the glove leaving both hands bare for the torture of this new found love. Manic gently took of his shoes, leaving his feet bare after taking off the socks. He then looked at Sonic with a grin.

The blue hedgehog leaned down and took of his shoes swiftly; not wanting much brushing against the sensitive bottoms of his feet, the only thing he wanted that to be from was the green hedgehog in front of him. Manic kissed the blue hedgehog passionately as he brushed a hand against Sonic's face and let out a purr.

"I never believed in love at first until now," Sonic said after the kiss was broken. He brought one of his legs up and wrapped it around Manic to pull him down on top of him and chuckled softly.

"I've believed, just never received until now," Manic said chuckling along with Sonic. Sonic scratched the base of Manic's tail making Manic gasp lightly. He then giggled and lightly rubbed Manic's back.

Manic moved Sonic's leg gingerly and moved to sit on top of Sonic's stomach with a slight grin upon his face. He then leaned forward and nibbled at Sonic's nipples sending another shiver through the blue hedgehog's body. He lifted the hedgehog's chin and kissed him on the lips, searing into the soul of the other hedgehog's heart.

(Quick Author's Note: I am not going to write the sex scene because it'll make my mind explode… Feel free to let your imagination run with you alright.)

Weeks passed as their relationship got stronger, those two almost unbreakable. One day, while Sonic was sitting at his Uncle's house watching television his Uncle came up to him and handed him a letter. Sonic looked at the letter and blinked, tore it open, and his eyes went wide.

"My mother is finally sane?" Sonic asked as he looked at his uncle. Chuck nodded and smiled.

"At least she doesn't think she's the queen of anything anymore… Kind of sad that she went that insane, she was just a noble," Chuck said as he shook his head and walked out of the room. Sonic read through the documents that was handed to him and sighed. He had two siblings that he didn't quite know. He was supposed to meet his mother at a café' in this city along with his siblings at 10 o'clock tomorrow.

Meanwhile Manic was checking his post box in the post office and saw a little letter from the government claiming that his mother wishes him to live with her. He chuckled and pocketed the letter and walked off with a smirk across his face, glad to know that he had a mother. He opened the letter and grinned, so he had siblings, that was a good thing.

What Sonic and Manic did not know was that they were brothers. The next day Manic arrived at the Café' and looked around for his mother Alena. He spotted the purple hedgehog, the one in the picture, and quickly walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Manic, I believe I'm one of your children," Manic whispered softly as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Manic, you've grown a lot, it's been what? Sixteen years hasn't it?" Alena asked with a frown upon her face. The green hedgehog nodded, thinking about his boyfriend Sonic. The blue fur, the emerald eyes, the tight ass, the, ugh, everything, he thought to himself. Now if that wasn't too hard to picture, then he didn't know what was. Just as the thoughts of his boyfriend were to leave his mind he saw a blue blur and then saw his boyfriend sitting next to his mother. Sonic handed Alena the papers, the papers that looked just like his own.

"What the- Sonic?" Manic asked as his eyes went slightly wider.

"Manic?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, didn't you two know, you're brothers," Alena said cheerfully, not seeming to notice anything between the two.

Sonic's eyes went wide as he stared at his mother, then back at his brother.

"Y-you're my brother?" Sonic asked as his eyes seemed a little to big for his own head.

"B-b-but, t-that can't be!" Manic said with panic in his voice.

"Am I missing something here?" Alena asked as she looked between the two, confusion in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're my mother?" A pink hedgehog asked as she approached the table. Manic and Sonic stared at each other, hearts seeming to break due to the fact that their love for each other was genetically wrong, unnatural, never meant to be. Manic and Sonic stood up at the same time. Sonic turned his back towards the other hedgehogs as tears streamed down his face. Manic did the same as Sonic, doing it at the same time as Sonic.

"I-I'll see you later mom," Sonic muttered.

"Why? Why are you leaving me again?" Alena asked as she looked up at both of her sons.

"Because there's something that I must go do," Manic muttered.

"Yeah, I've got to go and do a race with someone," Sonic said, holding back sobs. Before their mother could say anything they both ran off, tears streaming down their faces. Sonic running into his Uncle Chuck's house and slamming himself on his bed in his him, weeping in his pillow. He looked up, seemingly to the heavens and cried.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM! WHY COULDN'T MY BROTHER HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE?" Sonic and Manic cried, both in their rooms at their homes, both at the same time.

Sonic buried himself under the covers as his Uncle Chuck came into comfort him. Sonic simply pushed his Uncle away, he didn't need to be comforted by him, he'd rather be with Manic, but Manic he couldn't be with.

Manic curled up into a ball at his warehouse in his bed. Manic loved Sonic, loved his Sapphire, but why, why oh why did it have to be his brother that he fell for?

They spent weeks on end away from their mother, and when, if at all, they saw each other, the just pretended the other wasn't there, even if their hearts cried out to go to each other they ignored it.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take not being with the one he loved the most, the one closest to his heart, nor could our green hedgehog. What a coincidence that they should meet in the same alleyway they first met. Sonic curled up into a ball in the corner of the blocked off alleyway, crying his heart out.

"S-Sonic, is that my sapphire?" Manic asked as he approached his brother. Sonic lifted his head up as he looked Manic up and down.

"B-but Manic, we are brothers… How would we be even able to consider each other brothers?" Sonic asked as his tears just streamed down his face. Manic rushed towards him and sat down next to him, bringing his brother into his lap to rock them back and forth.

"I'll always protect you love, I won't let a little blood relation get in the way, I refuse to accept us as brothers," Manic whispered soothingly. Sonic leaned into his brother and purred softly.

"I love you Manic, my Emerald," Sonic whispered as his tears stopped streaming.

"I love you too Sonic, my Sapphire," Manic whispered and kissed him lightly on the head. He rocked him back and forth again as tears streamed down both of their faces. Their love might be wrong, their love going against nature, their love going against society, but they didn't care, they were in love even before they knew they were brothers so to their eyes, they weren't brothers, they were lovers.

A few weeks later, their hearts mended and their minds made up they walked up to that café' their mother asking to meet up with them again, they sat in front of her and smiled at her.

"Mom, we have something to tell you," Sonic started off.

"The reason why we ran off like we did," Manic added.

"Was because we didn't know we were brothers."

"And we actually love each other like lovers."

Their mother's eyes went wide and she looked at them both with shock in her face.

"You see mom, if you hadn't been an idiot and got yourself locked up in a mental ward then this would never have happened," Sonic growled as he had a hand protectively on Manic's hand.

"B-but that type of relationship goes against every law of genetics and nature," Their mother protested.

Manic's eyes narrowed.

"We don't care," Manic whispered, then got up and grabbed Sonic, kissed him passionately and walked off motioning for his brother to follow him.

"See you later mom, hope you don't repeat the same mistake you made sixteen years ago," Sonic said, then joined his brother and they walked off happily towards Manic's warehouse.

Fin.

Elias: Well, looks like I finished it…. Wow, I didn't think it would turn out that way… .;;; I hope you enjoy this and well… Uhm, I would give you a piece of advice and watch a movie called Angel Sanctuary… Let's just say, incest couple, really cute couple, and I was thinking about it while I was writing this… I don't think I'll add more but I might!

Eli: XD Dear fucking lord, is your mind screwed up or what Fox?

Elias: It's hybrid thank you!

Eli: Gods I feel like a Mary Sue…

Elias: That's because you practically are.

Eli: Thanks for reminding, I love you too!.

Sonic: -.- Stupid people….


End file.
